In the Midst of Chaos
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: this is the remake of Magic Dragon Duelist that has been put off for long enough and also I wanted too get this done before I Graduate... today actually! pretty much the same and the Pairing starts off as Naruto x Ishizu/Mana/Narumi and then as the story progresses through out the what is it... five seasons? Shizune, Kushina, Mikoto, Hana, and Kaguya will be added to the harem!
1. Chapter 1

**All right here we go again…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or YUGIOH!**

"Hey Joey? Earth to Joey! You in there man?" Yugi asked his friend, then looked at his other friend Naruto Namikaze, who stood by his twin sister. they watched on in silence. It is an unspoken secret that is not really all that secret. While Yugi may be an excellent duelist, Naruto is way better than him. His twin, Narumi is not far behind him and Seto Kaiba has a good amount of respect for Naruto and wants to duel him as well as his sister… but he is waiting for the right time to do so.

Tristan walked up "Aww isn't he cute when he's thinking?" he said as he put his friend in a headlock.

Joey held up his cards "Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teachin me how to play Duel Monsters!" he told him

"Drooling Monsters?" he asked back and would have said more but Joey pushed him off "Duel Monsters you nimrod!"

"They've been at it for hours'; Joey's starting to get the hang of it. But Yugi's like an expert… although Naruto is way more skilled than Yugi at the game and I've never seen Narumi duel." Tea said as Joey suddenly looked at Tea then at Naruto "Naruto is that really true?" he asked his long time friend.

Naruto shrugged "I've beaten Yugi every time we have played. I alternate between a few different decks so people have to learn to balance their decks because they don't know which deck I will use." He told them as everybody looked at him in awe.

Tristan looked at Naruto "What kind of Decks do you use?" he asked but Yugi was the one who answered "He uses a fiend themed deck, a Zombie deck and a Spellcaster themed deck. All three of them are pretty powerful. When he uses his zombie deck you better be careful because he has a few cards that boost the attack power of his monsters by a lot, so the duel could be decided the moment he has those cards on the field… but hey it's the luck of the draw and he also has the heart of the cards on his side as well as well." He told them.

With that said Yugi and Joey went back to their duel "Ok Yugi, it's time to duel." Joey said as he lay down a monster to which Tea started explaining some things to Tristan "You see each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponents Life Points first wins." She told him.

"Pretty good move, Huh Yugi?" Joey stated. "Yep pretty good, but not good enough." Yugi told him as he lay down a dragon monster that whipped out his Life Points.

"WHAT, thanks a lot, a card that powerful totally wipes me out."

After a little bit Yugi walked with Joey, Naruto and Narumi, with Tea and Tristan not far behind, to Yugi's family game shop… Naruto and Narumi are with them because… well they owe Solomon Moto a lot for taking care of them a while back… that and they rent out a room even though Mr. Moto told them not to worry about it. Well Naruto used to pay for the room but Yugi's grandpa finally got to him.

"Grandpa Naruto, Narumi and I are home!" Yugi said as he walked through the door.

"And I see you brought company." Mr. Moto said.

"Grandpa could you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?" Yugi said "Please!" he begged until Solomon Moto caved and showed them the rare card.

Just then Kaiba slammed the door opened "Hello can I help you?" Solomon asked

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Kaiba stated. Then he saw the card he has been searching for and tried to get him to sell it but Solomon refused to sell the special card. "Fine, I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool." He said as he walked out the door.

The next day when the group came back home from school they noticed Yugi's Grandpa was nowhere to be seen. That was when a phone call came in. Naruto answered "Hello, Game Shop."

"Ah Naruto, perfect." The voice said on the other end of the phone said.

"Kaiba?" Naruto asked

"Your adoptive Grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling to well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up." Kaiba said then hung up.

"Kaiba, what have you done with Grandpa Moto? Kaiba!" Naruto said loudly as Yugi caught onto what was going on and they all rushed to Kaiba's office and made it to the floor that Kaiba and Solomon Moto are on.

When the door opened they saw Solomon on the ground which caused Yugi and Naruto to run up to him. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled "A-are you ok?"

Solomon looked up at Yugi "Yugi, I failed. I failed to teach Kaiba about the heart of the cards. Here take my deck, I have been meaning to pass it along to you anyway." He said then looked over to Naruto "Naruto, teach him. Teach Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards!" he said as Naruto nodded and then Solomon passed out.

"How's the old man feeling? We dueled fair and square, with each of us putting up our best card. I won plain and simple. I guess going up against a champ like me was too much for the poor fool. And look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba said as he pulled out Mr. Moto's Blue Eyes White Dragon Card and ripped it in half then threw the pieces aside.

"Yes the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card… and this one, will never be used against me!" Kaiba stated with a smirk on his face.

Yugi started to say that they should get Solomon to a doctor but Kaiba had other plans. "You and your friends can take care of him… I just want to duel Naruto. I have heard that he is as good as me and I want to see if it's true. If it is true then I will give Naruto a gift of congratulations and acknowledgement. But if he loses he will have to hand over his most precious card as well." Kaiba stated which everybody agreed to.

"Come together everyone and I'll mark us with a special sign" she said as she drew on all of their hands "It's the sign of our friendship. Now go and get him Naruto!" she said as she started to run off the turned around "Let's go and Joey you and Narumi stay here and give Naruto some support!" she yelled then ran off with everyone else except Naruto, Narumi and Joey.

They got onto the stadium dueling platform "I built this stadium myself. It adds a more lifelike feel to the game." Kaiba explained "We each start off with 2000 life points and the first to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play Naruto… because it is time to see who the better duelist is!" he finished.

Naruto smirked "Let's do this Kaiba. I've waiting for this duel for a while now!" he said as Kaiba smirked "As have I."

"Virtual systems ready. So let's begin, I attack with the mighty Hitatsu Mi Giant! Brace yourself Naruto; you've never dueled like this before!" Kaiba said

Naruto gave a wide smile "Kaiba I have to say that you are one BRILIANT dude. This is awesome!" he said as Kaiba gave him a nod.

"My turn, I call on the monster known as Ancient Gear Golem!" Naruto said as his monster came out onto the field.

Kaiba went wide eyed "n-no way, that card is even more powerful than my Blue Eyes?" he asked

Naruto chuckled a little bit Ancient Gear Golem Mechanized Melee!

Kaiba: 200

Naruto: 2000

"Now Kaiba make your move." Naruto stated.

Kaiba stayed stoic and put a monster in defense mode.

Naruto smiled at Kaiba "Kaiba putting monsters in defense mode doesn't work against my Golem… also, if you can't stand up to one, how will you fair against two?" Naruto said as he brought out a second Ancient Gear Golem. "Now my Golem Mechanized Melee!" Naruto ordered

Kaiba smiled a true smile "Well done Naruto, you are truly a formidable foe. As I said I would. You will receive a gift. You have the right to take the Position in my company as my most trusted Advisor and my partner in just about everything in my company. Now go to your Grandpa." He said as he walked away.

A few days later Joey was playing Duel Monsters with Tea and lost… badly. Naruto walked home with Yugi while Joey tagged along when they got there Yugi and Joey convinced Mr. Moto to train Joey in the ways of the game of Duel Monsters.

A few weeks later finds the group in the Moto household watching the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. When Yugi and Naruto's Grandpa walked in with a package "Joey it's time for your lesson" he said

Joey jumped "Wha? We're not done?" he asked.

"Not by a long shot you slacker!" he told him "Now quit your whining Joseph, I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I quite proud of you." Solomon said to his student.

"Oh by the way Yugi, Naruto, Narumi a package came in the mail for you three." He said as he handed them the box.

"What is it gramps?" Yugi asked "I don't know it just came in the mail." He replied back.

Naruto took the package "It's from industrial illusions!" he said while he and Narumi hid their worry from the others.

Joey jumped over the couch "Industrial Illusions, that's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why would they be sendin' you guys a package?"

Naruto looked at him "I have no idea, maybe they heard that I beat Kaiba. With that said they turned back to the Championship and saw Weevil won the duel using a nice strategy. "Huh, with all of the excitement from the championships you forgot to open your package you two." With that they opened their package and saw two dueling gloves, four star chips and a video addressed to Yugi. Naruto looked at the time and decided to put in the video for them to watch.

All of a sudden they were separated from reality and a video feed with Pegasus popped up.

Ah, Yugi-boy you have seven day's till duelist kingdom and if you want your grandpa's soul you'll have to win it from me in a shadow game. Win within fifteen minutes and his soul will be returned, but if you lose then you WILL participate in my tournament and make it to the final round and face me for his soul once more but your soul will be on the line as well. Oh and before I forget Naruto, Narumi how are my two twin children doing?" he asked.

Yami-Yugi went wide eyed at that little bit of information "Wait, you mean to tell me that the creator of Dual Monsters is your father!" he asked.

They nodded sadly "Yeah, the deranged creep is our father…" they said as Pegasus looked like he got an arrow through his heart when they said that.

Naruto and Yugi looked back at the door and took out the envelopes which had a few cards in them.

The next day at school "a tournament at duelist kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Tea asked.

"Sooo, that's where Pegasus is keeping yous twos grandpa" Joey said

"Maybe, but we can't know for sure, the only way to find out is to become a contestant." Naruto told them with Yugi nodding.

"The Boat's going to be leaving in two days." Yugi said and tea tried to talk them out of it "We have to go. It is our only clue to rescuing our grandpa."

They talked for a little until Tristan brought up another topic as he looked at one of the cards "Hey, check this out. According to this card the winner will get a grand prize of three million dollars!"

"So what Tristan, who cares about money at a time like this?" Yugi said but noticed that Naruto had the card in his hand "Three mill. I can do so many things with three million dollars!" Naruto said.

Yugi looked at Naruto's invitation cards and that he said "Naruto you could do those things anyway, you would just have to ask your creep of a father."

Yugi looked at his cousin (Naruto's mom was Solomon's second child) and asked 'What is it Naruto, what's wrong?"

Pegasus is currently reading his weird Manga and he chuckled dementedly "Good, come to me, and your millennium items will be mine!" he said to himself as he laughed crazily.

Two days later

Naruto and Narumi made his way onto the ship and noticed that Joey made it on as well. After a little bit on walking around a bit walked into the room that everybody was residing in. that was when Rex and Weevil showed up and rex talked trash while Weevil gave them advice and challenged Naruto to a duel once the tournament has started. (Yugi lost the Exodia pieces to the wind not Weevil)

When they walked back inside two men in suits walked up to Naruto and Narumi "Master Naruto, Mistress Narumi, your rooms are ready." They said as everybody looked at them and many people suddenly connected the dots and started whispering about how the missing twins of Pegasus are entering the tournament.

When they all got off the boat Tristan almost had a heat attack and voiced it to his friends when they huddled together away from the suits. "I think I had a heart attack"

"Way to play it cool Tristan, that wasn't suspicious at all!" Tea told him. The Joey got a psyched up and then sneezed randomly. "You never would have caught that could if it wasn't for the wind snatching u my Exodia cards."

A guy in a suit with really pointed hair walked up "Please duelists, climb the stares to meet your host." He said as all of the duelists climbed the stairs.

When they got to the top and stood waiting for Pegasus people were talking amongst themselves. "Hey look, that's Weevil Underwood, the regional champion! And that's the runner up Rex Raptor! And there's Mako Tsunami, he was ranked third. Wow these are all thee best duelists in the world, but where's the world champion Kaiba?" one duelist whispered to his friend.

His friend looked back to him "Didn't you hear some kid beat him, and on his own Turf too. I heard his names Naruto Namikaze!" his friend told him not so quietly as everybody looked at the blond haired duelist who started on impassively.

"Really? I thought Kaiba was the best!" the first kid asked.

"Apparently not, Naruto's the guy to beat now." The second kid replied back to him.

"Attention, gather around, your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." The pointed hair guy announced as Pegasus walked out of his castle "Greetings duelists, I am Maxamillion Pegasus, it is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the duelist kingdom! You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists. Come the tournaments end only one shall be named King of Games! I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious Star Chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel you compete in. to advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three million dollar prize! You must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you into my castle where you'll face me in one final duel! This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State of the art dueling arena's have been set up all over this entire island. And intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect I would tell you what these new rules are, but where's the fun in that, you'll discover them as you compete or you won't last very long. Remember play strongly, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly. You'll have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" Pegasus ended his speech with a glance and a smirk at Naruto, Narumi and Yugi he went back inside his castle.

Naruto looked at his friends "Well guys this is where we part ways. Narumi and I are going off on our own so we'll see you at the castle after we get all our star chips!" He said as they ran off. But they both knew that they wouldn't really be doing any star chip winning to get into the castle… they will just play the part of being eliminators. They will get into the castle anyway due to them being HIS children.

A few days later Mei along with Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan made it into the castle and walked into a room that has a balcony that overlooks another room. After watching an entertainment duel between Kaiba and Pegasus they were led into a room where they were treated to a feast.

Some guy named Crokay stood at the front of the table they were eating at "I would like to congratulate the four duelists that made it to the final phase of the Duelist Kingdom Competition. I trust you all have your playoff entry cards. In your invitation you were given two cards. Glory of the king's hand and glory of thee kings opposite hand. You must have one of these to participate in the finals. Those without one are disqualified." He told them

"So that's what they're for." Yugi said.

"Each card is an entry to the two prizes. Glory of the king's hand is needed to claim the three million dollars, while Glory of the kings opposite hand is need for the opportunity to challenge Pegasus for the championship."

"In order to make the tournament more interesting our host has entered a special ingredient to your soup." Crokay told them as a golden eye popped out of the four contestants' soup.

"AHH! This is worse that having a fly in my soup!" Joey yelled.

"Open up the eye and look inside if you will. Each of you has been randomly been assigned a letter." They opened up the golden eye and Yugi got A, Mei got B, Joey got D while Bandit Keith got C "Now the computer screen will randomly select the match's. And tomorrow's duels are as follows. A VS B, and C VS D."

Joey stood up and looked around "WHO HAS C?" he yelled. Keith turned his head to his long annoying opponent (In Keith's mind as I love Joey's attitude) "that's be my idiot." he said as Joey suddenly went pale but quickly recovered "Yeah well I'll beat you into the ground!" Joey yelled with confidence.

"The duels are set and go as follows, Yugi VS Mei, then Keith VS Joey. Good luck for tomorrow because your long journey will end in failure." Crokay said as he bowed and walked away.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Joey said as he finished eating with Tristan agreeing. "I can't believe you drank the entire island eyeball soup." Tea said more to herself than anybody else.

"Hey, Joey, we better get to bed to get some rest for the tournament tomorrow." Yugi said. Joey looked at his short little buddy "What does it matter, I don't have either of the cards to begin with anyway." He said then noticed Yugi hold up the Glory of the Kings Hand card for Joey to see. "Actually Joey this card is for you. I don't need the money… You do though." Yugi said as he walked off towards his room.

Yugi Waited for Joey to show up and when he did he was freaking out since he didn't have the card that Yugi gave him.

A door opened and Naruto along with Narumi walked in. Naruto walked right up to Joey and held out the card for the money. "here Joey take my card since I don't need it."

"Thanks man and I'll make it up to you I promise!" he thanked him as he mentally prepared himself for his duel.

Mei turned around when the door opened "Huh, look who's finally awake. Sleep well? I was wondering if you were even going to show up." She said

Joey looked over at Yugi "I'm ready… and I'm going to take everyone down and show you guys' just how much better I have become with the teachings from both you guys' and your grandpa." Joey told him with conviction.

All of a sudden a golden Pegasus (the animal) statue's eyes started glowing green "Attention, attention, the final tournament is about to begin. All finalists will enter the arena." The voice of Crokay said as the door to the arena opened. And the four contestants entered the room they will be dueling in.

When they saw the duel platform and the chair across the way they heard the voice of Crokay again "And now your host Pegasus."

Pegasus entered from the door behind the chair. "Yugi, Joey, Mei, and Keith, I welcome all of you to the Playoff Arena. Right here is where the last great Duel Monsters Duel will determine the championship of the Duelist Kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious. Only one of you will win thee three million dollar prize. All also the winner of the Playoffs will earn the right to play against me for the final match. The victor will be granted one request for his, or her heart most desires. And if it is my vast powers their wish will be granted. The victor will also be declared the undisputed Duelist Kingdom Champion Ranked number one in the world. Surely any duelist who has come this far must realize that the title and really the money is the real prize. Is that not so?" Pegasus drawled on.

"Hey all I need is the money, for my sisters operation!" Joey yelled.

"Yes, yes I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others, hmm, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus taunted. "Well I wish all good fortune, now shuffle your decks and let's get going."

"Now the first duel will begin. Yugi Moto VS Mei Valentine, please proceed to the arena." Crokay ordered.

Mei and Yugi started their and Yugi was totally out of it, as in his head and heart just wasn't in the duel. Although near the end Yugi was able to get his head in the game and pulled through and won the duel in the end.

"The first match of these playoffs has come to a close. Yugi Moto has emerged victorious over Mei Valentine. He will advance to the next round." Crokay informed them.

Pegasus started clapping "Well cone Yugi-boy… superb duel. You certainly know how to put on a good show. Hmmm proceed." He said while chuckling.

'The second match of these playoffs will begin shortly. Bandit Keith will battle Joey Wheeler, Prepare your decks." Crokay told them

Joey got confused "Me? Now? Boy that was sure quick."

Bakura walked up to the railing "Joey you're going to do fine."

"Yea don't worry, I'm sure you will do well against Keith!" Tea told him

Joey perked up "Yeah, Thanks guys. I was kinda tense."

Tristan came up behind him and put him (Joey) in a headlock 'Yeah and you have a reason to be. First off, look who you're going up against, Bandit Keith, a champion and is known to be a great duelist." Tristan told him as Joey got out of the headlock and walked down the stairs with Keith. They both separated so they could get to their respective sides.

They walked through their respective doors "The second match with now commence, Joey Wheeler VS Bandit Keith. Prepare to duel." The ever dull Crokay said. "Ready, Begin!"

"**_LET'S DUEL"_**

"Joey Wheeler, you are the victor!" Crokay said

Joey looked ready to breakdown and cry because now he is so happy that he can advance and get a better chance at winning the prize money.

"Now the finalists for the next match will have a ten minute recess. Now rest up, our host wants you in top form for your duel!"

Ten minutes later "This final match will not only determine who is the winner of this tournament, but also who gets to duel Maxamillion Pegasus."

Up in on the balcony "Who would have thought that two very close family members would wind up in the final match!" Bakura stated.

In the arena

"Naruto, I don't think that I can do this." Yugi told his cousin

Naruto scowled a little bit "Yugi… don't be like this. Either way this duel turns out, one of you will be dueling Pegasus and you want to do it so just duel it out! Think of this duel like it is one of the many duels we have had back home. Forget about everything around you and just focus on the duel. This duel… this is what counts right here and now! You got that?" Naruto told him as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah let's do this Joey!" Yugi replied to Joey who was next to him.

"Now a few words for Mr. Pegasus" Crokay said

"Well congratulations duelists, you're the finest in the world. For that reason I look forward to a match that consists of your dueling best. After all if you give me anything less, I will know…" Pegasus informed the two of them with an evil chuckle.

"Let the match begin!" Crokay said

"**_LET'S DUEL!_**

(same as Anime)

"Yugi Moto is the victor and will go on to duel Maxamillion Pegasus. You have fifteen minutes to prepare!" Crokay told Naruto.

"Challenger Yugi Moto, as per the rules of the Duelist Kingdom, present the card that entitles you to participate." Crokay said as Yugi held up the card known as the Glory of the Kings opposite hand. "So it is, and so the stage is set. The final and deciding duel of the Duelist Kingdom competition. Just like the card you hold, this is a blank slate. If you win the prize you may make a request if your opponent. As the victor you can ask to take control of his company as your reward. Ask for this entire island or demand Pegasus's Millennium Eye as your prize."

Pegasus smirked at Yugi "Any prize will be honored, do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a Duelist Kingdom tournament. Just remember that if I win I get your soul to keep… forever and if you lose then you get all of the souls you asked for freed and put back in their proper place."

"The final duel is underway and the winner will go on to one final duel… against Naruto Pegasus and the winner will be titled 'King of Games'" Crokay said "Now both of you cut and shuffle your opponents cards." The cards were cut and shuffled "Now the cards will be returned and the duel will begin." Crokay said as Yugi and Pegasus drew their cards.

(once again same as anime)

Pegasus's life point hit Zero and simply yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'VE LOST CECILIA MY LOVE I'M SORRY I HAVE FAILED YOU! I COULDN'T BRING YOU BACK TO BE WITH ME AND OUR CHILDREN! I'M SOOOOOORRYYYY!"

The group ran up to them "Congratulations Yugi! Now let's get Pegasus to Release their souls!" they looked over to Pegasus and saw his walking over to them "Yugi-Boy… very impressive duel…. As promised I will release their souls as I said I would" he said as the cards went from being filled with the souls, to being white again signaling that the cards are now empty.

"Now you must go on to face my son in the duel that will decide which one of you will be named king of games!" Pegasus informed.

They nodded and got back to the dueling field and got ready

"_**DUEL!"**_

They drew their cards and Naruto started off "I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!" he said "and I'll place two face down cards and end my turn!"

Yugi drew his sixth card "I set one monster in defense mode and I'll end my turn." He said as he didn't really get a good hand. Sure his hand the potential for combo's, but he just didn't understand all the combo's of his grandfather's deck just yet.

Naruto smiled "alright, I use the Magic card (That is what they were called back then… I feel old now because I remember watching the first season when I was little before battle city was introduced and if you owned a duel disk you were one of the coolest people on the block… ah good times!) Polymerization to fuse the three monsters in my hand known as Cyber dragon in order to fusion summon Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800). Now my fearsome mechanical Dragon of Awesomeness, attack his face down card!"

The facedown card revealed itself to be the Celtic Guardian and his defense points were way to low as the Cyber End Dragon inflicts piercing damage so Yugi's life points went from 2000 down to -800 or 0 if you want.

"Naruto I congratulate you on becoming king of games and I also reward you with this one of a kind card called THE TIES OF FRIENDSHIP. You are now officially King of Games." Pegasus said as he handed Naruto the card and then brought out an envelope "Here, this contains the check for the prize money won by Yugi in his duel against Joey Wheeler!"

Joey took the check "Great now I can pay for Serenity's surgery… heh and I'll even buy her a nice gift as well."

Pegasus pulled Naruto and Narumi aside "Can you please find it in your heats to forgive me?" he pleaded.

Naruto and Narumi looked at each other and then turned back to their father "In time we may forgive you, but after what you have done recently it may take a while."

With that they all walked outside where they saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba hugging. Kaiba turned and looked at Naruto. "Come by my company next time you have the chance as we have much to discuss.

When thee group got back home they instantly ran to the hospital "What's the my boys, you're not surprised to see me up and about are you?" Solomon said to Naruto and Yugi as the two of them ran up and hugged him. They then started the walk home "So you saved me and became the champion of the Duelist Kingdom Naruto?" he asked

"Yep, but I didn't do it alone, everyone helped! Hey Grandpa, maybe you should go home and rest. I mean you did just get out of the hospital." Naruto told him

"What do you mean, I feel great!" He said as he started doing stretches "One, two, three, four. One, two, ugghh!" he said as he cracked his back and went into pain. "Grandpa!" Yugi yelled. "Are you ok Mr. Moto?" Tristan asked "Yeah are you ok?" asked Joey. "I'm just a little stiff is all." Solomon said.

Then they all heard a voice "Hey!" everybody looked at the girl in front of the shop "I've got somethin' to say to you!" she yelled. "That is, if you're who I think you are!"

"What the?" Naruto said.

Joey leaned forward "who's she? Do you guys know her?" he questioned.

"Hello." Solomon said

She pointed at the elderly man "Is your name Solomon Moto?" she asked

"That's right. And who might you be?"

"Who might I be, I might be Rebecca. And I might have just arrived here in town and I might have been waiting for you to show up. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting you know!" the newly named Rebecca told them.

Naruto sniggered "You can use the lady line when you grow up and stop acting like a snot nosed brat. If you act like this all the time then everybody will keep you waiting because they won't want to be near you." he said between laughs.

She glared at him and Joey spoke up "Wait a minute, what's a little girl like you doin travelin by herself anyway? That dangerous."

"Oh yeah, well I can take care of myself, and I'm not, I have teddy to protect me!" she told them.

"She talks to the bear!" Joey yelled in fright.

"Now Rebecca wait! what is it exactly you want from me?" Solomon asked.

She looked back at him "My card back!"

Solomon got confused 'Bet your pardon?"

'You've got my Blue Eyes White Dragon; now give it back to me! Listen you heard what I said, I want my Blue Eyes back right now!" She ordered.

Tea looked at the smaller girl "Well, there's a slight problem with that…"

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is a super rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true Champion. I Rebecca, am a true Champion! I've traveled the world and beaten many top duelists while you were away. Heh, isn't that right teddy?" Rebecca told them.

"You've beaten top duelists around the world?" Solomon asked.

She smiled and held her head a little higher "Yep, I dare say I'm the number 1 duelist in America!"

"Aren't you a little young?" Tea asked

"I'm eight!" Rebecca informed.

"Yea, inches tall." Joey replied sarcastically.

"You really shouldn't tell lies little girl" Tristan told her

Yugi felt like a light bulb just lit up in his head "Wait, maybe it isn't a lie. I remember reading something, an article just before we left for the Duelist Kingdom about a Duel Monsters Prodigy. She was causing a major sensation." Yugi told them as Rebecca just nodded all the way through the explanation.

Joey leaned over to Yugi "No way, you're not telling me this little pipsqueak is the Nation Champion, are ya?" he questioned.

Rebecca head this and got angry 'What's the deal? Are you questioning my dueling credentials Pal?" she said rather heatedly.

"Hey don't give me any lip, third in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!" Joey yelled.

"Oh I know all about that, First Place in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament goes to Naruto Pegasus. And second place went to Yugi Moto, and third place Joey Wheeler! But who cares about second and third place. It's only first place that really matters!" Rebecca yelled.

Naruto blinked "Rebecca, there is more to dueling than just being in first place. I believe in my decks and my friends. I have a reason to win. I duel for them. If I have nothing to duel for except myself… then what's the point of me dueling?" Naruto lectured with Solomon Moto nodded "That is right my ever smart Grandson, but Rebecca even though you won the championships, what entitles you to my Blue Eyes White Dragon card?"

"No, I don't think that. The Blue Eyes White Dragon card should be mine because you stole it from me." She said which got Naruto Very Pissed "Now wait just a moment there, no way, my grandfather, he'd never steal."

"Well, there are only four Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in the whole world. Kaiba's got three and my card is missing!" she yelled

"What's with you kid, you're not makin' any sense here!" Joey yelled as he held his head in despair.

'That Blue Eyes White Dragon is mine and if you won't give it back to me then I demand the right to duel for it!" She yelled/challenged.

Naruto walked up "Rebecca, you don't understand…" he said and Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest "Oh yes I do, your Gramps is scared!" she said as she turned her head in anger "He's just afraid to duel with me!"

"Rebecca, it's not that he's afraid to duel you it's that, it's just that…" Yugi started to say until the little twerp cut him off "I've had enough of your excuses! Duel me old man, NOW!" she yelled again. "Listen Solomon Moto, if I win this duel you give my Blue Eyes White Dragon back to me! To the arena!"

At Kaiba Land

"So can you help us out Mokuba?" Naruto asked.

"You're asking a lot Naruto. Kaiba land's duel rings are booked solid for the next three months, but of course we do owe you big time." He said

"Thanks Mokuba!" Naruto said as Rebecca pushed through the crowd.

"Well, so what are we all waiting for! Let's get this duel on the road!" she yelled… again….

In the arena

"Nice dueling arena, a little small though. Ok Mr. Moto, are you ready to duel?"

Solomon nodded "what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Solomon said then stopped and rubbed his nose.

Naruto turned to Rebecca "He can't duel you so I'll duel you instead!" Naruto told her "Grandpa was just release from the hospital this morning! He's in no condition to be dueling Rebecca!" he told her

She smiled "Ok, then that's even better! Rebecca the National Champion VS Naruto the Winner of the Duelist Kingdom in a clash of titans. Of course it's still ordinary him VS famous me. So he doesn't stand a chance of winning, does he teddy?"

She walked over to her place and Joey stomped his foot on the ground "I cant tell if she's stuck on herself or totally nuts!" he said

Naruto smirked "Or maybe both! You guys watch from here." he told them

His grandpa nodded "Be very careful Naruto. She is strange, but smart."

"**_LET'S DUEL!"_**

"Oh Naruto, you sure you want to go through with this?" Rebecca asked arrogantly.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, but It would be a lot easier to just give me the Blue eyes white dragon instead. You're up against a genius you know!"

"Yea, what's your point? To me you're just another opponents. I don't care about your title all I care about is shutting you up by beating you for accusing my grandfather of stealing!" Naruto said "It's your turn."

"Hmph, for my first brilliant move I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! Ok let's see what you're worth!"

"Hmm, I think I'll start off slow for ya, I summon Suijin (2500/2400) in Attack Mode, as well as throw down two face downs. And end my turn."

"Hmm, I'll play Sangen in attack mode! Aww, he's so cute isn't he?"

"My turn, I summon KazeJin (2400/2200) in attack mode and I'll end my turn."

"I play the spell card Tribute to the Doomed, I send 1 card from my hand to the graveyard and I get to destroy one of your monsters. Say goodbye to KazeJin!" she yelled as the green monster was destroyed. "And to finish my turn I place 1 card in defense mode!"

Naruto smirked as he drew his next card "Fist I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my KazeJin to my field. now I summon Sanga of the Thunder (2600/2200) in attack mode. Now by removing these three monsters from play I can special summon a monster stronger than the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Come out GATE GUARDIAN (3750/3400)! Now I use my spell card known as Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters. Now Gate Guardian Attack her directly!" and so the monster did and won Naruto the duel.

Rebecca ran off the platform and ran up to Mr. Moto "I don't care if I lost GIVE ME MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" she yelled

Solomon put his hand in his pocket "Ok, Fine. Here you go." He said as he gave her the dragon which was torn but was tapped back together.

"My Blue Eyes, What have you done, that was my grandfathers favorite card!" and she went on a rant

"I treasured that card Rebecca! I would have never have destroyed it!" He told her

"I've had just about enough of your lies!" she yelled again

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind a wall 'Rebecca, Behave yourself!" the man said.

"Grandpa?" she asked

"Arthur? Arthur is it really you?" Solomon asked

"It's been a long time Solomon."

"Far to long, my dear old friend."

"I do hope my granddaughter hasn't caused you too much trouble. Can you forgive her?" Arthur asked.

"FOR WHAT?" she yelled

"Did you know Rebecca? That I actually gave Solomon that card as a token of our friendship, he saved my life when we here locked inside of a collapsed tomb. even though I sacrificed my monsters to power up one of my cards I never forgot their sacrifice for the cause at hand. That is something you need to learn in your duels because you only seemed to care about winning and power… that is not what being a Hawkins is about. We are honorable people and treat every opponent the same. Just as Naruto did, he put all things aside and dueled you as if you were just a regular duelist like himself. Just you and him dueling. Nothing more, nothing less."

A few days later Naruto and the gang had to go save Kaiba from his machine. Then a few weeks later Yugi had his Puzzle stolen and that brings us to the present.

Naruto and Yugi were walking down the road and Naruto noticed that his little cousin was being really quiet "Hey Yugi, what's with you? What's on your mind?" he asked

Yugi looked at him "It's just… I almost lost the Millennium Puzzle in that fire." He had as Naruto put a hand on his head "but you got it back and THAT is what matters, now you just have to be more careful." Naruto told him as he took his hand off of his (Yugi's) head. "Yugi had on home, I have some things I have to take care of."

Naruto watched as Yugi crossed the street and Tea walked up to him "Oh, Naruto what's up…" she said as the tv screens behind them turned on

"In today's news, at Domino Museum, Ishizu Ishtar of the Egyptian Historical Society announced the opening of the highly anticipated Egyptian exhibit."

"Game fans are especially invited. This world première showcases newly discovered and never before seen artifacts chronicling the history of Egyptian games. In ancient times games were not just played for fun, as they are today. Everyone prom prices to peasants waged dueling games against each other for land, wealth, but especially… for power. These games were epic battles. I've unearthed great relics that the great Pharaoh himself may have competed in a game against a force that may have had the power to destroy thee entire world. Of course this is still speculation, and farther studying need to be done. I'm personally inviting Seto Kaiba to this evening's privet exhibition, as well as my cousin fiancé, Naruto Pegasus." Cue gasp from most people who are watching the press conference.

Kaiba looked at the TV and then at a Picture on his desk showing Naruto, Himself, and Mokuba laughing together while hanging out… it seams that he only laughs when His bet friend is around these days and Naruto has even saved his life on a few accounts.

"I Promise what you will witness will change your lives forever." She finished.

Later on that night Naruto and Kaiba were sitting in a limo talking about improving their decks, what the future of his company. As well as what his (Naruto's) Cousin wants with them.

When they arrived at the museum the driver got out and opened the door for the both of them to get out "We're here Sir." The driver said to Kaiba.

"Keep thee Engine running, we won't be long." Seto told the driver who replied with a "Yes Sir!"

With that Naruto and Kaiba walked up the stairs and into the Museum where Ishizu was waiting for them. "Thank you for coming Seto Kaiba…" she said as she walked up to Naruto "It's good to see you Naruto." She said as she hugged him.

She backed away from him as Kaiba spoke up "Where are the other guests?"

She smirked "I said this was a privet exhibition. You two were the only ones invited because it makes conducting business so much easier."

Two guards walked up "We've locked all the entrances. Nobody's getting in or out."

"It's already been a minute and I'm already board. If you don't tell me what this is all about, we're leaving now."

"Excuse us, we faced a string of facts and we have to be careful. You may leave anytime you with boys. However I believe it is in both of your best interests that you see all that we have to offer." Isis (Another name she has) urged

Naruto stayed silent throughout this whole ordeal which Isis figured that he must be trying to figure out what is going on and making his own conclusions to be either confirmed or denied. "Really now, and how do you know what's best for me and my best friend and colleague?" Kaiba asked her

"Please come this way…" she said as she led them farther into the museum. "Boys, do you believe in destiny? The Ancient Egyptians believed that the path to ones life was pre determined, because history repeats itself throughout the ages in a never ending cycle. One would say it was not either of your choice to come here, for it was destined for us to meet."

Kaiba stopped "Look all that may interest you, but I didn't come here for Egyptian history 101. I came here with Naruto because you said it would be worth our while. But it looks like you've wasted both of our time. If there's a point to all this then lets get to it already, Naruto and I have a company to run. You said you have an exclusive offer for us. I know everything about Duel Monsters and there is co card stronger than Exodia! So quit the charade and tell us what's going on!" he told her.

She turned back to them both and smiled "All in good time Kaiba. Duel Monsters is based upon a 5000 year old game. It was played by ancient Egyptians for power, and was extremely dangerous."

"Who cares?"

"Maxamillion Pegasus did. He fell in love with the game and decided to reinvent it for modern times."

"What's your point?"

"I'm getting to it. Unbeknown to most duelists Pegasus created a series of all powerful cards that were never released to the public. It's no surprise he kept the strongest monsters for himself. Follow me Boys, and I'll reveal to you the reason I called you here today." They walked down a set of stairs "I've secured the most precious artifacts here. We've uncovered stone carvings that depict the earliest known game played in Egypt. I'm sure you both will find it most familiar. Kaiba, Naruto already knows this but, behold the origin of Duel Monsters!" Isis said as Kaiba walked up to one of the huge ass stone tablets.

"It can't be!" Kaiba said in surprise. "These carvings look like Duel Monster cards! Then that means your story is true!"

Isis walked up behind him "I see you've come to your senses. Farther more, there is more evidence that these monsters were real. Egyptian sorcerers summoned monsters to earth to do their bidding. But they soon realized that these monsters could not be controlled. They destroyed countless villages and brought earth to the brink of destruction. The citizens turned to their pharaoh and his even more powerful cousin, who didn't want to be a leader of the people, to help. But they could not permanently defeat the monsters. They managed to use their magic to seal them away in stone tablets, and brought peace to the world. However over time, evil sorcerers learned how to control the monsters and release them from the tablets. With their army of Powerful Monsters they were confident that no one could stand in their way. They betrayed the Pharaoh and waged an all out war against him." She told him as she walked over to the tablet next to the one Seto was looking at "This is the one you should look at… the both of you. This carving is the reason I have called you both here tonight. It depicts one of the pain conflicts in the war between the Pharaoh and his greatest opponent... with a mediator trying to separate them and resolve it another war and is forced to choose between his cousin… or his best friend. Closely examine this artifact you two. After this moment, both your lives will never be the same."

Naruto and Kaiba looked at the carvings on the tablet. Naruto saw Yugi on it… or was it the spirit of his cousins' puzzle. He then noticed his opponent… it was a Kaiba look alike… but the one that really got Naruto shaken is the third man in the picture… it was himself. He is the one that is forced to choose sides.

Kaiba went wide eyed "That's the Pharaoh, but… that's Yugi!" he stated in shock. "And the Monster carved above him is the Dark Magician!"

"On the left is the sorcerer fighting against him. That's you Kaiba. Naruto if you look as well you'll see…" Naruto cut her off "y-yeah, I-I see I-it… it's me that w-will h-have to ch-choose s-sides."

"If you both still have any doubts look at your monsters above them. It's the Blue Eyes White Dragon for you Kaiba. But for you Naruto as you can see it just so happens to be your favorite card, the Dark Magician Girl." Isis said and was about to continue but a flash of light appeared and they could clearly see a live person… or in all actuality it is one of the Duel Monsters… the monster is in fact the Dark Magician Girl. "See Naruto, I told you we were always together! Now have you decided yet? I'm anxious to know your answer o my question…" she said.

Naruto sweatdropped at the fact that she chose now of all times to actually materialize herself in the outside world. "Mana… can this wait? I'm in the middle of something." He asked.

Isis and Seto Kaiba looked at the two of them with wide eyes "Naruto how is Dark Magician Girl out of her card?" Kaiba asked wide eyes the size of dinner plates

Isis looked at her cousin and asked a question "This is one of the powers of your Millennium Earring… isn't it?" she asked while Kaiba's eyes went even wider, if that is even possible

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me you have a Millennium item like Yugi?" he asked his best friend.

Naruto looked down at the ground "Because… I never wanted to have it… it was forced upon me by my father… but it has given me company that has guided me in my times of need. Mana here, or as most people know her as Dark Magician Girl, has always been there for me… and to answer your question… yes I give in I'll share you with Narumi… since she already agreed to it. Ishizu you don't mind either… do you?" she asked to which she nodded that she doesn't mind.

Mana jumped up and down a few times and then kissed him… Isis and Kaiba just kept looking on with wide eyes.

"Anyway, the hieroglyphics on this stone tablet read that the sorcerer marched into the Pharaohs chamber and him and his legion of noble Magicians to a legendary duel with the fate of the world at stake. The Pharaoh accepted the Sorcerer's challenge and the epic battle began. Both opponents unleashed their most powerful monsters against each other. The sorcerer fighting to control the world, and the Pharaoh and his mighty followers fighting to save it. The legendary second in command watched with rapt attention ready to step in if it got out of hand. And today 5000 years later, this battle is being played out once again. You see, now do you believe in destiny, Kaiba, Naruto?"

"This can't be real! There's no way, this piece of rock has got to be a fake!" Kaiba told her

"If you won't trust my words then maybe you should go back in time and experience part of the battle first hand. Which I can help you do with my Millennium necklace." She said as Naruto saw Kaiba's eyes glaze over and a second later he was fine again but he was on his hands and knees. Isis explained some more things to them and gave Kaiba more visions and he got up again

"Thanks for the lecture, but I make my own destiny, and I do what I want to do." With that Seto started walking away and Naruto was about to follow and that was when Isis spoke up "Kaiba, Naruto. I thought you wanted more powerful monsters. The Duel Monsters Cards that surpass the power of Exodia. What if I told you they were in front of your eyes the whole time?" Isis said

Both Naruto and Seto turned around "WHAT?" they both asked.

"Take a look at the top. They were the strongest and most feared creatures. Obelisk the Tormenter, Slyfer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and a card that Naruto knows all to well, Succubus of Lust – Lemnia… (Ok for those of you who were confused last time Lemnia is NOT and Egyption God card she is just as powerful as one!) Control one and you can destroy a million armies. Wield all four and a planet itself will quake in fear!" she told them

"And Pegasus turned them into cards?"

"Yes."

"YOU LIE! If he had them why didn't he use them in his duel against me in Duelist Kingdom?"

"Because Pegasus feared the power of these cards. You cannot fathom the magical energy contained within. Pegasus could not control the power of the cards he created. They threaten to overwhelm and destroy!"

'Card that even Pegasus quake in his boots. If I control all four legendary monsters I'll be unstoppable… well all three since I have a feeling that the card that took my friends parents away from him will only obey him.' Kaiba thought

"Ishizu, what did Pegasus do with the cards?"

"He gave them to me for safe keepings… and Naruto had me take Lemnia for safe keepings as well. Pegasus realized that if these cards fell into the wrong hands they could bring about the end of the world. He had me bury them in secret locations, but the cards were discovered. I must find them and hide them."

"You mean somebody already found the cards! Tell me who." Naruto said while speaking up after being quiet for so long and Mana was hiding behind him because she has quite a bit of fear for the monsters that the topic is currently on.

'The rare hunters, their elite underground sector of duelists. They rob and steal rare cards worldwide to sell on the black market for enormous profits. However they keep the strongest cards for themselves to create powerful decks that destroy all opposition. They operate in shadow so they are almost impossible to find. That is why I need both of you to help draw them out into the open. Kaiba, Naruto, if you were to start a Duel Monsters Tournament, your reputations would attract the greatest duelists in the world. This would bee the greatest concentration of cards ever assembled in one location." She told them

"I see, it's a trap the Rare Hunters won't be able to resist, with such tempting bait. They'll come by the droves like vultures to a carcass. And they'll bring the Egyptian God Cards!" Kaiba deducted.

Isis walked up to Kaiba "One last thing, take this card." She said while holding out a blue card.

Kaiba's eyes widened "Can it be? It's Obelisk the Tormentor! I thought the cards were stolen!"

"I never said they were all stolen. I managed to retrieve one in time. You may borrow it during the tournament, but I expect it back. Oh and Naruto… here you go… take good care of Lemnia she is after all… your new best friend. She is your card. Treat her well."

Kaiba looked at the card the smirked "It's not everyday a card this rare is handed to me. What if I chose to keep it forever? What makes you think I can be trusted?" he asked "I could walk out and you'd never see it again."

Isis kept a strait face "You WILL return the card to me. I have foreseen it. And Naruto I have foreseen that Lemnia will cause you grief, but will cause you even more happiness and glory. Lemnia may seem evil to you, but she will only obey you and she will protect you by any means."

Kaiba stopped walking and looked over his shoulder "I'll organize this tournament."

"I thank you."

"But I'm not going to set it up because of your fairy tales and your hocus pocus mumbo jumbo. I want to keep my new title as the number two duelist… I know for a fact that I cannot beat you Naruto. Unless I create a whole new deck, then I will never beat you since you know all my strategies." With that Both Naruto and Kaiba walked out and went to Kaiba Corp to plan the new tournament.

**Yep that's the end of the revised first chapter and I cut quite a bit out and changed some things as I made that pretty obvious in some aspects and not very obvious in others!**

**This is Avatar18 and I'm out!**


	2. Update

Sorry bout all of this sporadic updates and I have a few things that I would like to say.

First off would you all please stop with the "UPDATE PLEASE!" reviews since I'll update when I find the time to update.

2nd I'm starting college in a few days, community college mind you but college nonetheless. Holyoke community college in MASS.

3rd I have a job at Subway in Holyoke and Lee Mass… mostly in Lee… so if you live up there and feel like stopping by the subway on Main Street and just having a chat with me when it's not busy then be my guest.

To people in Lee… Saturday 11-5 and Sunday 12-9…

4th For those of you in who live in North Hampton MASS… I'll be at the fair tomorrow helping my boss with his cars… demo derby bitches… that and I might be driving one of the cars…

5th the next updates are going to be as follows 1st: Konoha's Nightmare Fox, 2nd: sequel to Experiments Love, 3rd: Naruto Torazuka and then pretty much rinse and repeat.


End file.
